Time Changes All
by BritishWave
Summary: Gordon is constantly seeking answers, but when the answers are playing out before him, is he truly willing and able to accept his, and more importantly, Gotham s fate? And how will he survive seeing his once co-workers? Time Travel Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ This is what happens what you watch so many different series of batman in one weekend. There are so many origin stories, and time travel so I thought Id just mix the two together, I hope its better than what I think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters, places or gadgets descried in this story, and those I do will not stick around for long. So no dramas there!**

* * *

"Detective Gordon?"

Gordon glanced up from a case file he was studying to see the wide eyed stare of Nigma, a large envelop clutched in his tight grip.

"Seems like you're quite the popular guy lately" he grinned shoving the envelop onto Gordon's' desk, narrowly missing the large coffee mug, placed along the desk`s edge. "It's interesting, you should give it a read" and before Gordon could protest he had turned on his heel and disappeared down the he reopened the envelop a peered at the contents, the stark bold lettering contrasting violently against the dull white paper.

"What's that?" Harvey appeared over his shoulder, doughnut in one hand and coffee in the other. His eyes skittering across the letters, eyes lingering on each word. Rather than answering Gordon just continued to read, eyebrows creasing as he took in the message. Grunting he threw down the letter before shoving his seat back and jumping to his feet. Grabbing his jacket as he stumbled out of the office, a confused and worried Bullock following in his wake.

Wind blew though the office, curling and circling around before lapping around the desk, pushing the letter to the floor, the words bold against the floor.

"I have the answers you're looking for, and you have what I need. Meet me at the pier in ten minuets, don't be late."

The drive to the pier was silent, the air surrounding them tense and awkward, neither willing to strike up conversation. Finally after what seemed like hours they arrived, the car screeching to a halt. The wind blew violently as they steeped out of the car, huddled tightly within their jackets. They walked to the edge, waves softly crashing against the deck, specks of water splashing against their shoes. A large thud drew their attention into the darkness, where a lone figure emerged, it's hands covered with thick white gloves, a large cloak adoring it's being and a dark aura surrounding it.

"Detective" the raspy voice drawled, stepping towards Gordon, eyes narrowing as they took in the extra detective. "I don't recall asking for detective Bullock" the voice quipped crossing it's arms across its chest. Gordon let out a sign, subconsciously gripping the handle of his gun. Bullock stepped forwards, growl permanently etched onto his face "Now look here mate, there's no way in hell I'm letting my partner have a meet and greet with some wacko alone, cause trust me he aint had the best of luck with 'im, and to be honest I don't trust him to not get killed." Gorgon threw him a glare, jaw clenching as his thought back his anger.

"Very well, I suppose there's no harm having a tag along, though I may have to recalculate the energy consumption" The two detectives glanced at each other, brows drawn together in confusion, but it was Gordon who voiced their concerns.

"Excuse me for asking, but what the hell are you going on about?" The figure let out a harsh laugh, grinning as it gazed up into the night sky.

"What 'I'm going on about' is giving you want you wanted. Answers. You want to know about Gotham's future, if what you're doing is actually helping, You want to know if Bruce will survive, if you ever fulfill your promise to him. But most of all? You want to know if your 'relationships' with a certain Penguin end up getting you killed."

Gordon remained silent, his eyes skittering across the ground unable to meet the accusing glare of Bullock, unwilling to face the figure grinned, fully enjoying the tension developing, she let out a bark of laughter, before removing a small circular disk, the edges crisp and sharp, able to slice through the toughest of metal "And what better way than to experience it for yourself?" With that she threw the disk to the ground, blue smoke covering the ground, circling the two detectives.

"Bullock!" Gordon screamed, coughing as the smoke dancing around his face, diving into his lungs. He heard gunfire and turned to find Bullock shooting off into the distance, having been force to his knees. Gordon landed beside him, placing a hand on his gun and removing it from his grip. "Bullock! Bullock! Calm down, she's gone shes-" he broke off coughing curling up in a ball, face cradled in his hands, body filed with pain, the last thing he saw was the image of a dark and gory smile.

* * *

The asylum was burning with life, the Joker had just been re captured, having been caught burning down an orphanage. The Riddler was planning another trap, one which involved a high level of helium , Ivy was tending to her flowers, while simultaneously fist fighting with Bane, as she caught him trying to 'reinvent' her collection. And the Penguin, well he was glancing over each occupant, simple planning a way to freedom. The silence, or rather tenseness was broken as a large bang was heard over the building. Guards came running, armored to the teeth as they gazed at the ceiling, confusion, concern and fear gracing their bodies. The Joker let out a cackle, grinning despite the large bruise adoring his cheek, and brought his hands to his heart, before dramatically swooning "Why I haven't been here more than a few moments and you already want me gone? Why I'm flattered!" he gripped a near by guard and slammed his lips to his, smearing his face with thick, musky blood. Before returning his attention to the ceiling. The guard remained focused, the only indication of what happened was the contrasting blood that adored his face.

"Think we should call Batman?" he glanced to his partners, letting the question ring out through the room, his uneasiness flowing through each word.

"Yeah and let him beat us senseless, I don't think so." another guard barked back, gun trained up, feet planted as he readied himself to bolt. The room remained silent, the only movement being the small shakes attacking the night, until finally a large boom slammed through the building, slamming every occupant to the side, guns flying out of hands and bodies rolling onto one another. The unlikely group slowly regained control, shaking themselves into awareness. Before slowly making their way towards the crater, where two bodies were slowly coming to life.

Gordon felt like shit, complete and utter shit, his face was burning, his body was wrecked and his head felt like a brick and a hammer had taken turns ramming against his head. He a flinched as he reached up to cradle his hand, finger tips skimming over a tender area, blood oozing out of cuts. A groan to his left drew his attention, and he was met with the sight of Bullock curled on his side, his head trailing blood down his neck, curses softly falling from his mouth. He pushed himself up, arms shaking and straining with pain, his head swaying with each movement. He pulled back his arm and softly (or a softly as he could) shifted Harvey to the side, causing him to bolt up in panic. Lashing out a fist which connected with a strong stomach, he snapped awake as both Gordon and himself drew their gazes up.

"What the bloody`ell?" Harvey barked, quickly shifting to place so distance between them, his eyes widening as they took in the sight before him. A large bulky man, who appeared to be part machine, a sickly green women, whose eyes where lazing with fury, a large, potbellied man, and a clown. "They do not pay us enough for this." was the last thing either heard before darkness once again pulled them under.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: I`m still alive! I am so sorry about the really, really late update, been suffering through so intense writers block, and I know that's no excuse, but not much I can do about it now. Except pled that you don't throw things at me :( Anyway in this chapter Jim wakes up and he begins to met some familiar faces. Who should I have him met next? I`m thinking Cobblepot, I'm so looking forward to writing him! Anyway onto the story~**

* * *

His head was throbbing, body spinning as he was brought back to consciousness. His head cradled by the unforgiving concrete, blood dried and flaking along his scalp. Gordon was officially in hell, and as he peeled back his eyes he actually believed it. There hovering inches above his face as a sinister smile, skin caked in makeup, patches breaking off and floating to rest along the floor. Bold, evil eyes stared, unblinking at him. Following every little move he made, it was eerier, as though he was staring into his very soul. Next to him lay Bullock. His head cradled between heavy hands, body hunched as he spewed explicit words, groans following each sentence. The face above him drew back, as the figure rested against his ankles, knees folded beneath him.

"Why look who`s finally awake!" he let out a cackle, voice croaking as he began to shake with glee. "I bet Harley you'd have bright eyes, course that could just be the concussion working its magic" he bounced up, springing to his feet as he launched a hand forwards. Yellow nails brushing against his cheek. Without waiting for an answer he pulled the startled detective to his feet, body protesting with each jagged movement. He fell into the man's arms, legs weak from their lack of use. His head cradled against his shoulder.

"You know it's not every day we get visitors," the man pouted, his cracked lips pulled downwards, "I think they just want to see use miserable." he paused head slowly turning to left, ears standing on edges as though hearing a faint sound. "Well shucks, seems like our playtime is over," he lowered his head, lips inches away from Gordon`s, and with a sly grin he slammed their lips together, in a brutal, violent kiss, his head forcing Gordon to remain still. He pulled back after a minute of silence, a thoughtful expression gracing his face, "it`s... it's as though I've already met you." With that he flopped down onto the bed shooing away Gordon with a dismissal wave of his hand, the cell door opened, two beefy guards grouching to pull the still absent Bullock up to his feet.

"You," the first barked, inclining his head to the hallway, indicating for Gordon to follow, and with a sickened expression he turned his back and cautiously stepped into the dank hallway. "We're sending you buddy here to medical," the guard continued, hand placed awkwardly around Bullock`s head, "you're being sent to the rec room, can't trust that lunatic with anyone" Gordon remain still, his lunch still threatening to make an appearance. He was guided into the rec room, only now realising his new clothing, a neon orange jumpsuit.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked the now empty hallway. He remained standing there, unable and unwilling to open the doors, to allow himself to be exposed to the creatures that lay beyond the metal doors, however, the decision was quickly made for him, as the door swung open, the handle tight within the grasp of the large monster he had seen before. He did nothing but growl as he stared at the small detective, his bulking muscles straining as he clenched his jaw shut. He bent forwards, and with a very deliberate move, smelling the air around the detective.

"Pig..." the beast grunted, before shouldering past him, sending him slamming into the wall. He remained there in a daze until he was once again left to his own devices. Gulping, he pushed back his shoulder, calmed his nerves and stalked through the cafeteria, he may not be the most liked or respected, but he was never one to back down from facing his fears.

But, as he gazed at the hostile room, he may just come to regret leaving that cell.

On a lone table, sat a hunched over figure, spindly legs, gangly arms and an allure of arrogance. Normally Gordon wouldn't pay this kind of person a second glance, but, for some reason, he called to him. And, before he knew it, he was standing inches away from his table, subconsciously holding his breath. The man must have noticed his presence as he pushed away his tray, crossed his arms and glared upwards, but the frustrated taunt cut off mid sentence. His vibrant eyes widening with awe, recognition and a speckle of fear.

"Jim?" it was barely a sound, so quiet that Gordon had to strain to hear it, but when he did he drew back in surprise, he'd recognise that smug voice anywhere, hell he was listening to it this morning.

"Nygma?!" he shouted, his voice ringing out throughout the cafeteria, heads snapping to the side to stare at the crazed individual. Nygma stood up, he chair clattering against the floor, before he pulled the startled detective into a brief but intense hug. Gordon was left to awkwardly pat him on the back, only know noticing the sudden height gain. As they drew back, a sudden hush fell across the cafeteria, no one made a sound, all captivated at the sight of the resident _genius _voluntarily hugging another being.

"It...it`s really _you!" _Nygma bent to retrieve the fallen chair before collapsing into it, gesturing for Gordon to do the same. "I..I didn`t believe it when Oswald told me.." Gordon snapped his head up, eyes widening as he registered the name that past Nygma`s lips.

"Oswald? You mean Cobblepot?" he didn't see the glimmer of jealousy and rage past through Nygma's eyes, but he did recoil at the violent way in which he spat the next words,

"_Of course, _you wake up confused and alone and the first thing you ask is about _him?_ Yes Jim I mean _Cobblepot, _hell you gave him quite the scare, never seen him like that before." he glanced around the room, taking stock of all present, "he`s not here at the moment, so looks like you're stuck with me" he dug his plastic fork into the bitter, mush before him, grimacing as his taste buds reacted. "And please Jim call me _Ed,_ this is a different version of you and I`m planning on _enjoying _it." he let out a leer, pleased to see the flush grace Gordon`s cheeks.

"Nygma..._Ed..._what the hell is going on here? I was following a lead and the next thing I know I'm waking up with some lunatic looming over me, and people I know looking decades older" Gordon placed his head on the table, frustration bubbling along the service. It seems that nothing normal _ever_ happened in Gotham, and Gordon was beginning to regret moving here.

Nygma was silent, face devoid of all emotions, he placed down his fork, crossed his arms and just looked at the man he used to connect to, used to respect and demanded attention from. Where had the past gone? When had this eager eyed detective become the hard shelled man that her knew today? Hell how much had they both changed? But now looking at his broken eyes and exhaustion ridden face, he couldn't help but regret the actions that had lead him to this position. Seeing his face brought back all the awkward encounters, the eagerness he had displayed but also the sheer ambition he once held.

"You're in the future Jim...you're still in Gotham"


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon reared back, his face devoid of any emotion, his shoulder sinking as his mind struggled to understand, he was here, here in the future? He was drawing a blank, fingers shaking as they gripped the table before him, Nygma remained silent, his awkward demeanor stripped at this moment, leaving him almost human, as he gazed at the broken detective.

"I...I know it`s a lot to take in, heck _my _mind`s still reeling over it, but Jim it`s true, whatever happened, whatever you've been through sent you here, for what reason I am unsure...but trust me when I say this I`m here for y-" he broke off as the doors burst open, heads snapping to the side to gaze at the new comers, the potbellied mobster stalked through the crowd, his ever present gaunt sending dread down Gordon`s spine.

"Cobblepot..." Gordon threw down his chair, hand reflexively flying to his waist, only to grasp air, he stepped to the side, drew back his shoulders and braced himself for the onslaught, last time they met, or rather the last time _he _recalled, it didn't end on the best terms. He closed his eyes, and just prayed that the outcome wouldn't be _to _devastating.

But, instead of a fist, a kick, a slap or a bullet wound, he was met with a fierce and brutal hug, his ribs crushed against suddenly thick and strong arms, his head pushed against another, his feet dangling inches from the ground.

"Jim...How good it is to see you!" Cobblepot pulled back, his sadistic grin slowly breaking out, "you actually came...not that it was of your own accord...but how happy this makes me. "Ogilvy, get us a table will you? Jim and I have much to discussion," a thug, now deemed Ogilvy, stalked over to an occupied table, and swept a beefy hand over the table, sliding all plastic utilize to the floor. The occupants scattered, their feet thundering against the tiles as they rushed to escape the glare,

Gordon was pushed into a chair, his back slamming against the wood. He grimaced his injuries catching up to him, he shuddered before peeling open his eyes to gaze at the eager man before him. "Cobblepot" he drawled, placing his hand below his neck, attempting to ease the ache there. "You`re looking..._health" _he settled on the word, as he gazed about the more broader figure.

"Ah yes, that's what years of good business gets you" Cobblepot sat down, his distinct features pulling back in glee, his eyes trailing over Gordon`s figure. "My how long it's been since I've saw this body, since I've seen you haggard, you hardly ever leave the office now, such as shame as well, I remember how graceful you fought out on the streets, you gun forever gripped by your side. Oh but of course, that hasn`t changed for you now had it?" Gordon let out a huff, his shoulders dropping as he slowly began to relax, sensing no malice intent.

"I guess not, but Cobblepot, how, what happened to you? Where`s fish?" A large hand slammed on the table, the wood shattering on impact, the wood splitting down the sides, the guards surrounding the room inches closer, hands hovering over their guns. "Now, now gentleman, Ogilvy here isn`t going to attack the poor detective" he placed his hand over the clenched fist nails digging into the rough skin, "now are you?" the thug let out an angered grunt, but slowly retracted his hands, eyes burning into Gordon`s skull, "Now Jim, we don`t _ah _use that name around here, it's in far too poor taste, do forgive poor Ogilvy here, he hasn`t the best memory of her." he glanced at the detective, and, noticing his quickly rising chest, let out a bark of laughter. "Oh it`s been far too long since I`ve seen you this skittish" Gordon let out a sharp, shaky laugh before he slowly released his grip on the table before him. His knuckles white with the strain.

"I gathered that," he glanced around the room, taking in each prisoner, their features drawn in disgusted sneers, as they gazed at the two, their eyes trailing over Gordon`s figure, hunger blazing in their gazes. He slowly snapped his attention back to Cobblepot, noticing the sudden silence that stretched over them. "Why am I here?" he dared asked, hoping and praying that this delusion version of Cobblepot still held some respect for him. Luckily the question didn`t seem to cause offence, Cobblepot simply crossed over his arms and adopted a resigned expression, as if expect the answer from the start.

"My it took you long enough didn`t it? But as much as I`d like to help you; you know how much I care for you Jim; I`m afraid I`m as bemused by this situation as you are. Hell I didn`t even know you arrived, not until I hear Harvey going crazy."

"Harvey?"

"Ah yes, I`m guessing this _form_ of you hasn`t since what becomes of dear Harvey. But don`t you worried about that now, just sit down a relax." Gordon reeled back, as the heavy hand of Cobblepot settled on his hand, he pushed back his seat, the plastic clattering against the ground.

"Cobblepot ,look, I don`t know how you think that can happen. I have no clue where I am, my partner has been taking to a medical center, with who the hell knows, and everyone I`ve ever known is gone or changed in some messed up way." by now the entire room was circling around the two, bemusement gracing each face.

"Jim!" Cobblepot yelled, jumping to his feet, "I understand that you're confused, we all are! But you reacting this way is not helping your situation, nor is it making your current problem any easier" he swung an arm around the room, pointing out each eagerly awaiting face, "these men are vultures, they're vile, vile creatures" Ogilvy stepped forwards as several of the prisoners edged forwards in anger, teeth pulled back like angry pit bulls, "we all are, but Jim, if you tell them, anything, anything that they could use against you, your fears, your regrets even your dreams, they will latched onto them and use them against you to destroy you, oh so slowly. Jim you need to calm down, if you don`t I fear what will happen. " he placed his hand gently on Gordon`s arm, wrapped his hand around his wrist and gently pulled him towards the door, "now come on, I think it`s in everyone's best interest that we left" and as they left Gordon feared what truly was happening to him, was he going insane? Had the stress of the police finally taken its toll?


End file.
